Make it Hurt
by GleekFan1029
Summary: Kurt's leaving tomorrow for New York and he and Blaine have one last night together.


**Make it Hurt**

**Summary:** Kurt's leaving tomorrow for New York and he and Blaine have one last night together.

**Rated:** M, duh

**A/N:** Long time no see. Sorry I've been gone for so long. Summer was super busy for me, my depression is acting like a sad ex who won't leave me alone, and I've been sick for a while. But nevertheless, I am here and I bring gifts! (Well, one in particular.)

**Warnings: **Never had a warning before. Um... barebacking, and no prep.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Not Klaine, not Glee, nothing.

* * *

"Are you sure you have to leave tomorrow?"

Kurt sighed and turned away from his packing to look at his boyfriend, who sat cross-legged on top of his bed.

"Yes, I'm sure. I told you, I was going to leave as soon as I could."

Blaine sighed, disappointment written all over his face.

Kurt put down the pair of jeans he was folding and sat beside his pouting boyfriend. "If I recall right, you're the one who told me to go and chase my dreams."

"I know that." Blaine took both of Kurt's hands into his. "It's just that, I didn't think it would happen this fast."

Kurt gave him a sad smile. "I know."

Ever since Kurt got the plane ticket for New York, things seemed a little tense between the two. Blaine shrugged it off and acted like he was glad Kurt was following his dream and joining Rachel in New York, but Kurt saw the sadness in his eyes. The same sadness he saw when they went to couple therapy during the whole "Chandler Fiasco".

Sighing one more time, Kurt kissed Blaine's temple and focused on what he was going to pack.

After an hour of awkward silence, Kurt finally finished his packing and set everything by the door. He turned to find his boyfriend fidgeting with his bedspread.

Kurt crawled onto the bed and ran his fingers down Blaine's cheek.

Blaine tensed at first, then slowly relaxed. He tilted his head slightly up to stare into Kurt's beautiful eyes before sealing his lips with his own.

Without speaking, or breaking the kiss, Kurt unbuttoned Blaine's shirt and slipped it off his shoulders. He ran his fingers down his chest, grazing over his pink nipples.

He moaned, breaking away from Kurt's lips. He quickly pulled off Kurt's shirt, pushed him against the bed, and yanked off the tightest pants Kurt owned, leaving him stark naked in front of him.

Kurt moaned deep in his throat. He snaked a hand down and immediately started stroking himself.

Fuck, Blaine thought. Faster than humanly possible, Blainejumped off the bed, tore off his pants and briefs before climbing on top of Kurt, kissing him hard.

Kurt let go of his cock and pushed his hips up, rubbing against Blaine's. His dick was so hard, every little sensation was magnified. He gasped into Blaine's mouth, cock throbbing in pleasure.

Blaine moaned and started to pull away to get the lube from the bedside table, but Kurt reached out, grasping his cock.

"Please," he whispered. "I want it to hurt."

Blaine froze for a minute, for neither of them were into pain but finally realized that Kurt wasn't going to take no for an answer.

He shifted, spreading Kurt's legs out, and buried himself into Kurt in one swift movement.

Kurt screamed, his eyes pinched shut as he gripped Blaine's arms, fingernails digging into the flesh hard enough to draw blood. Tears flooded his eyes.

Blaine paused for a second but Kurt shook his head. "No," he whimpered, biting his lip. "Keep going."

Blaine locked his arms beneath Kurt's knees and leaned forward, pressing his forehead against his before thrusting deep inside.

The only sounds in Kurt's room were their grunts and groans and the sound of flesh pounding against flesh.

Blaine's thrusts started getting erratic, going harder and harder until Kurt was crying out more from pain than pleasure. But he didn't dare tell Blaine to stop.

Kurt felt the tell-tale of that burn low in his belly, and before he knew it, he was cumming hard, screaming Blaine's name loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

Kurt had never cum so hard or painfully in his life. One moment, he was seeing fireworks, and the next he was struggling to open his eyes. When he finally got them open, all he could see was Blaine with a relieved expression on his face.

"Are you ok?" He asked hesitantly.

He nodded.

Blaine smiled softly at him and Kurt broke out into a huge grin.

"I have never cum so hard in my life."

Blaine laughed before collecting Kurt in his arms, cradling his head against his chest.

After a few minutes of silence, Kurt finally spoke. "I'm gonna miss you."

Blaine kissed the top of his head. "We'll be together again. A year is nothing compared to our whole lives."

* * *

A/N: Well, this is how I think their 'goodbye' went. I know I haven't written in a while and this might be really crappy but I needed to get my mind off some things. So! Tell me what you think! Thank you for reading this and actually liking what I write. In the meantime, Hasta La Vista!


End file.
